


We Never Asked For This

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Geoff and Griffon are 2, Ryan and Ashley are District 1, Theyre in order of Districts, and so on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never asked for an arena full of death that made them kill each other, the best of friends.</p><p>Hunger Games AU based on my first results on the simulator. Here's the website if you want to check it out and try it for yourself! http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying it out, I'll post the next chapters in day and night sequences, so yea. Though, this one was just the bloodbath. Enjoy!

It's been a long wait. A very long wait with parties and laughs. All of it screamed danger, but they didn't care, they were going to die anyway. No matter what, one of them were going to survive and the rest of them would die, so they swore that they would cherish their moments together in peace for as long as possible. Friendships were broken once they entered the field and they all knew that this was their last stand until they tore each other apart because they had to fight to survive. What else were they supposed to do?

In the middle was the Cornucopia. All of them the same amount of distance away from it and they exchanged unsure looks towards one another. This was it. Ten seconds until they had to fight to survive. Some of them were anxious.

Afraid.

Angry.

Sad.

Helpless.

Twenty-four friends who were being forced to tear each other apart. They silently told each other good luck and a short goodbye, just in case. The horn sounds and everything has changed immediately.

Arryn, being the fastest, hurriedly ran for the Cornucopia and grabbed a handful of throwing knives that were laying on the ground and supplies that she would need before leaving the area. Chris hung around the Cornucopia to collect resources and dodged the others easily to avoid getting hurt. As he got closer to the Cornucopia, Kdin stopped running when Griffon entered his line of view and she walked towards him with a weapon in hand. Kdin hesitated and decided to run so he wouldn't have to defend his life so early in the Games. Searching the inside of the Cornucopia, Jack took a sickle and a few other supplies and got out of there quickly. Michael stood a distance away from the Cornucopia, but found a bag full of explosives and food and ran out of there quickly -- he could survive for a while with what he found. Meg picked up a sword and a bag of supplies and food and ran away from the Cornucopia, satisfied with what she found. Kara stumbled upon a bag full of explosives and supplies as she left so she wouldn't have to get into a fight. Miles quickly grabbed a jar full of fishing bait and was about to grab fishing gear, but someone else grabbed it. Miles turned to Kerry and they shared a look, "Work together for now?" Miles asked as Kerry nodded once. Miles grabbed a bag and stuffed it with supplies as he turned and spotted molotovs. After having a mental debate with himself, Miles reluctantly grabbed a few molotovs and left the Cornucopia with Kerry, searching the area carefully. The others seemed to have ran away from the Cornucopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Criticism? Prompts? Encouragement? Suggestions? Comment below!


	2. Day 1 | Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of the tributes adventures during day one.

Searching the area in the woods carefully, Chris jumped when he heard the rustling of bushes and walked closer to inspect, but only found Burnie holding his arm and limping away. "Burnie." Chris called softly.

Jumping at the sound of a voice, Burnie turned to Chris, "Are you going to kill me?"

Shaking his head, Chris held both his hands up so Burnie would get the message, "You're hurt. Let me help you." He offered and Burnie thought about it before nodding and he slowly sat down so Chris could tend to his wounds. "What happened?"

"Unexpected cliff and something cut me as I fell." Burnie said, embarrassed.

"Well, then, you're lucky I found you." Chris replied, smiling.

"Yea, thanks. I owe you one." Burnie returned the smile. They sat in silence as Chris patched Burnie up.

°~∆∆∆~°

Rustling alerted him and Kdin turned quickly enough to avoid getting tackled by Kara, "May I help you?" Kdin asked as Kara didn't respond and took out a small dagger, lunging for him. So much for avoiding danger, he thought. He dodged a few slashes from her, but got cut twice before he grabbed her arm and twisted it as she dropped the dagger. Picking up the dagger and pointing it at her, Kdin glared at Kara, "Half of your supplies and if you attack me again, I can't promise that you'll live next time." Kdin opened his hand as the dagger rested there and Kara went to grab it, but Kdin retracted his hand. "Supplies first, then you live." He ordered.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Fine." Opening her bag, she split it and gave half of it to Kdin as Kdin thankfully accepted it and handed her blade back, taking the supplies and letting her leave peacefully.

°~∆∆∆~°

Walking through the forest and cautiously watching for animals or any of the other tributes, Arryn heard beeping coming closer to her. She looked up and caught the small container and crouched down to open it quickly, revealing medical supplies. Thanking the sponsor silently for the supplies, she packed it up and left the area quickly before someone could sneak up on her.

°~∆∆∆~°

"Hey, Miles, I'm gonna explore to find useful places where we could camp out." Kerry announced.

"You sure?" Miles asked.

Kerry smiled, "Yea, I'll be fine. I'll make sure to watch my back." Kerry reassured as he started to walk away.

"There's no way of talking you out of this?" Miles asked and Kerry shook his head. Miles reluctantly let him and watched Kerry walk away further and further.

"Don't die out there, buddy." Miles mumbled as he walked for a while. Taking out a molotov -- the only weapon that would be accurate for him to use, if he threw it -- when he heard rustling, Miles watched his surroundings cautiously. A dagger was thrown his way and Miles panicked as he dodged it, lit the molotov and threw it towards the general direction the dagger was thrown from. Screaming indicated that Miles didn't miss and he stayed hidden as the tribute screamed for the burning to stop. A cannon was heard in the distance moments later and Miles ran over to the burnt ruins of someone -- the face was unrecognizable -- laying there motionless. Clenching his hands, Miles decided to leave the supplies alone and left the area quickly so the hovercraft could pick up the body.

°~∆∆∆~°

Running as far as he could from the Cornucopia, Joel refused to turn around and see if anyone was following him, but then his need for water and a break caught up to him. He slowed down, heaving for air, and looked around for any place safe or a source of water. He decided to walk for a while and he eventually started stepping in mud, so he walked around finding a river and thanked whoever was watching over him.

°~∆∆∆~°

"Hey Michael." Someone called behind him and Michael turned around, raising an eyebrow and at the ready of pulling out one of his explosives.

"You need something, Ashley?" Michael asked, cautiously.

"Yea, I got a plan to get rid of some of the tributes. You in?"

Skeptically, Michael replied, "I wanna hear this plan first before I lend a hand or if I don't."

"Sure." Ashley smiled, happy with his cooperation. "You give me one of those explosives and I'll blow some of them to smithereens."

"How could I help with that?" Michael asked, interested.

"Get them in a group while I plant the explosive. I'll give you a signal before I blow them up so you could get away from the radius of the explosion." Ashley explained.

"Sounds fairly easy, alright." Michael agreed and they shook hands before Michael handed her the explosive. The two were completely oblivious to one of the other tributes eavesdropping on their plan and Gavin quickly and quietly got out of there before they spotted him.

He has to warn as much people as possible.

°~∆∆∆~°

Looking up at the mountainous region of the arena, Geoff decided to hike up there to get a good view of the whole arena. With minor setbacks of him sliding back down because of how steep it was, Geoff made it to the top and surveyed the arena carefully and noted all of the landmarks quickly.

°~∆∆∆~°

Running, Ryan turned around to see if anyone was following him, but he tripped and landed face first onto the ground. Trying to get up, Ryan felt a rush of pain throughout his body and clutched his side. Examining his now bloodied hand, Ryan muttered under his breath, "Goddamnit." He got up and went to find shelter and anything that would help patch up his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Criticism? Encouragement? Prompts?
> 
> Who do you think will win in the end?
> 
> Comment below!


End file.
